Chiaki Tani
"Shinken Green! Tani Chiaki!" "The Same! Green! Chiaki Tani!" "Super Shinken Green! Going Forth!" "Hyper Shinken Green! Going Forth!" Chiaki Tani is Shinken Green of the Shinkengers. He serves in the next generation after his father, Kurando Tani. Biography Shinkenger Unlike Ryunosuke, Chiaki initially has no interest in being Takeru’s vassal. He is weaker than the others and seen as immature and a rebel because he abandoned his training early and would rather hang out at the local game center than restart his training. He is a big Tekken fan as he often plays Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Regardless of his short temper, he is cheerful and honest. In battle, Chiaki often uses tricks to gain the upper hand against Gedoushu. As Chiaki and Kotoha are the youngest members of the Shinkengers,The Abusive KingSwitched Lives they share a strong bond; several episodes focus on their friendship. In episode 6, Chiaki becomes upset that Kotoha readily believes that she is stupid and accidentally hurts her feelings when he scolds her for it. He later apologizes for his outburst, and Kotoha confesses that she likes how he is straightforward. Since then, Chiaki and Kotoha have become close, each trying to cheer up the other in times of stress; this is most evident when Chiaki draws cat whiskers on Takeru's face (when Takeru's soul was trapped in a beckoning cat statue) to make Kotoha laugh. Chiaki, out of the Shinkengers, is shaken the most by theft of Kotoha's soul. In a brash move, he attempts to recover it, by demanding the Ayakashi come out of the Sanzu River with his sword. When a friend of Genta's shows an interest in Kotoha in episode, Chiaki is uncomfortable with the idea. Aside from Kotoha, Chiaki is also good friends with Genta as they are both free spirited young men. Gokaiger Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Chiaki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Chiaki appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle alongside fellow Shinkenger Genta Umemori as part of the 35th anniversary team and he was the one who informed the Goseigers after the battle that all the teams had lost their powers. Both he and Genta appeared to the Gokaiger to support them; even though the Shinkenger Greater Power had previously been granted by Kaoru. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Chiaki and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Goseigers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Chiaki, alongside his team (Shinken Gold and Princess Shinken Red were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ironically, the Shinkengers were acquainted with the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, having encountered him before when he visited their world. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Green appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Shinken Green Shinken Green commands the element of wood. Chiaki, like the other Shinkenger, is able to use the Inroumaru to become Super Shinken Green or with the Kyoryumaru to become Hyper Shinken Green. - Super = Origami *Kuma Origami *Kabuto Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Super MouGyuu Bazooka **Super Shinkenmaru ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Secret Analysis Case Inromaru **MouGyuu Bazooka - Hyper= Origami *Kuma Origami *Kabuto Origami *Kyoryu Origami Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Kyoryu Maru - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Green appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" within Ryunosuke's revolving lantern illusion. }} Ranger Key The is Chiaki Tani's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Shinken Green Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Shinken Green. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *To free Joe, Luka, and Ahim of their chains after managing to transform despite being chained himself. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. *Joe became Shinken Green part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. He did a sword combo attack with Gai (Shurikenger). After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Chiaki received his key and became Shinken Green once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Chiaki Tani is portrayed by . As Shinken Green, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *He is the only Shinkenger of the main team to be a legend in Gokaiger. **He is also the first Green ranger to appear as a legend. See also Refences Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Green Category:Ranger Legend Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype